Operation: Buried Debts
Operation: Buried Debts is an event released with that uncovers a place long forgotten by Solaris United, ultimately leading to the battle with the Exploiter Orb. It consists of two parts: First, uncovering a piece of hidden past of the Orb Vallis (unique to the Operation) and second, an ongoing effort of closing the Thermia Fractures all over the Vallis (a bi-weekly recurring event). Parts Part A: Data-Hashes *'Data-Hashes' scattered across Orb Vallis can be scanned once to contribute to the community goal of deciphering the hidden passcode. *Scan anything that looks mysterious! A map just might be floating around Orb Vallis... As the player scans for data-hashes, Eudico asks Rude Zuud to look into them. Zuud refuses and tries to excuse herself until Chatter's insists. Zuud explains that the data-hashes are glyphs that contain a passphrase. However, as the player continues to search, Zuud becomes increasingly disturbed, citing "we can never go home." After finding all 16 data-hashes, Eudico realizes what the passphrase opens, a place she never thought she'd return to. She tells the Tenno to head to a cave northeast of Harindi Crater. The cave contains a gate with a 16-cipher lock. Chatter insists they open the gate but Zuud fears what lies beyond, mentioning unpayable debts. Opening the gate requires no player input as the passphrase has already been automatically inputted into the terminal, reading "THE DEAD HAVE DEBTS" in the Corpus Language. The gate houses none other than the ruins of Deck 12, the site of the infamous incident that initially destroyed Solaris United and left its survivors, Zuud especially, traumatized. Part B: Thermia Fractures *A bird's eye view will help you find Thermia Fractures! Kill Coolant Raknoids to take their canisters and put them on a Thermia Fracture. When the canister is ready, you'll need to defend it from Corpus enemies. **A squad of 5 Coolant Raknoids can be found following the Exploiter Orb around the Temple of Profit, the north-west corner of Orb Vallis. Additional Coolant Raknoids spawn under the Exploiter Orb every few seconds. **Only one fracture can be defended at a time, making it unwise to grab multiple canisters. *Each fracture closed will award 1 point. Closing 4 fractures with a single Coolant canister will award 1 unit of Diluted Thermia (affected by Resource Boosters) and an additional 3 points, for a total of 7! Part C: Escalation Deck 12 is unlocked - if you know where to look. Work with Solaris United to take down The Exploiter while the operation is still active! Every Diluted Thermia resource you’ve harvested will allow you an encounter with The Exploiter, you can stockpile, share, and more! The Exploiter has the ability to summon a powerful blizzard around itself, whipping up winds that can freeze you solid if you’re not careful. You must find a way to weaken the Orb Mother’s chilling abilities, pick apart its defenses, and ultimately settle the score. What You Need To Know *An in-depth guide to locating Data-Hashes can be found here. *You'll only be able to take part in this event for a limited time, so be sure to take on The Exploiter or you’ll have to wait until Thermia Fractures re-appear in the Orb Vallis. Rewards Thermia Fractures *'5 Points:' Operation Buried Debts Emblem *'25 Points:' and *'50 Points:' and *'75 Points:' Operation Buried Debts Sigil *'100 Points:' (Includes weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst) Exploiter Orb * Chassis Blueprint * Neuroptics Blueprint * Systems Blueprint *Lazulite Toroid: A rare resource that is prized by Vox Solaris, trade it in for Standing! *Exploiter Orb Articula: Add a miniature Exploiter Orb Mother decoration to your Orbiter! *Shocking Step Ephemera & Freezing Step Ephemera Blueprint: Craft this Ephemera to add a striking effect to your footsteps! Media Warframe - THERMIA FRACTURES AND ALL THE PRIZES Operation Buried Debts Trivia *The event lasted from March 8 to March 25, 2019 for PC. Patch History ;Buried Debts: Thermia Fracture Changes: Players who can handle an increased challenge are now able to opt-in to making their Thermia Fracture's more difficult! We have added a method to allow players to increase difficulty and lower the overall duration needed to complete 4 Fractures. *Players can now expend additional Coolant Canisters after a harvest has begun within the first 30 seconds of starting the harvest. *Each additional Coolant Canisters spent will increase the score of the Fracture by +1 (max of 4) *Each additional Coolant Canister will increase the frequency of the 'Burps'. *Each additional Coolant Canister will increase (pinned) the alert level of the fight. *Each additional Coolant Canister will add 50 seconds to your Fracture, reducing the overall time it takes to find/complete 4 Fractures. Fracture Burps happen on a random timer (5-15 seconds) and randomly selected from the list below: *Nullifier Burp - Burst of energy that creates a nullifier volume around the Fracture for a brief moment. *Radiation Status Effect Burp - Damage burst with 100% Radiation Status Effect. *Rage Burp - Increases the damage output of nearby enemies. *Thermic Raknoids - Spawns Thermic Raknoids. A new Raknoid variant with unique stats and aesthetic! *Eximus Burp - Spawns Eximus units. *Enemy Level Burp - Increases the current enemy level. Operati﻿on: Buried Debts - Deck 12 Your global Data Hash scanning has not gone unnoticed, Tenno. As a Community, you’re close to cracking the code, but not close enough, and that’s our fault. Our predicted end goal was determined to be unreachable in a reasonable amount of time, so we’ve made some manual data tweaks to allow Scans to progress the Operation at a quicker rate to get everyone closer to the next climactic stage. We’ll be mindful moving forward of these end goals for similar Operations. See here for updated Data Hash information:﻿ https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1070712-corpus-data-hash-sabotage/ Once the code has been cracked in-game, more information will become available. *Refined the end of mission screen for Thermia Fracture progress to show you what you received in that single mission vs. a cumulative total, which could be misleading. ;Operation - Buried Debt Fixes *Clarified and corrected the Buried Debts data-hashes section of the World State Window to read as ‘UNDISCOVERED’ when you haven't scanned any data-hashes yet, instead of ‘SCANNED’. *Updated the Diluted Thermia description to read: **A magma like liquid that is diluted with coolant during the extraction process. Thermia can be found fracturing the surface of the Orb Vallis during thermal flare-ups. Could this be the key to weakening the Exploiter Orb's defenses? *Diluted Thermia now displays as a special pickup in the UI (similar to Argon Crystal, etc). *Amalgam Mods can now be Chat linked and found in the Codex. *Fixed a crash when engaging with a Thermia Fracture. *Fixed Coolant Canisters disappearing if you picked them up too quickly. *Introduced. }} de:Operation: Verborgene Schuld es:Operación: Deudas reprimidas Category:Update 24 Category:Event Category:Corpus